1. Field
At least some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of building applications using multiple component parts that can be dynamically substituted depending on the context of the application at run-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large applications that address a wide range of organizations, geographical regions and functionality, there is a challenge of cost of maintenance and operation where specific solutions need to be built for each of these entities because the applications force complexities to be explicitly handled at design time. If complexities can be resolved at run-time, then complexity is lowered in the design time environment, thus reducing cost, and flexibility is introduced to the operational environment, again reducing cost.